Naruto and Hinata Death
by koryiostorms
Summary: Naruto is going to propose to Hinata. Find out what happens when an Uchia messes things up for the future cuple
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been dating for a year. It happened when Naruto came back from the time skip. Naruto is now 20 and Hinata is19. Hinatas father accepted Naruto when Naruto beat him in a fight. This story starts with Naruto asking Tsunade to help him buy a ring for Hinata.

"How about this one," Naruto asked, pointing to the ring with the biggest diamond.

"No Naruto, Hinata wouldn't wear that one it is too big. Why don't you go and design your own," said Tsunade, "why don't you go home and design one yourself."

"Yes Naruto if you draw one up yourself, I can get it made in a day," said Takima.

Takima was the only person that allowed Naruto to be in his store. He was also the only person that saw Naruto as the hero the 4th wanted him to be. So naturally, the hokages showed favor in him.

"Okay, I will be back later. Believe it."

When Naruto ran out the door Takima chuckled. "Good kid. He has helpt me out before when the villagers tried to attack my store and me. Anyway, while we are waiting for him to come back, would you to care to join me for lunch across the street, Hokage, my treat."

"Understand this Takima. Any one that has help Naruto is a friend to me. Please call me Tsunade. And yes, I greatly accept your offer for lunch."

Hm, Tsunade, such a nice name."

As Takima closed his store they saw Naruto kicking the ass of several chunin and jounin. In the loudest voice possible Tsunade bellowed, " What the fuck is going on?!!"

"They started it Mom." And that was it, Tsunade quickly summoned the Anbu, which she gave the orders of to strip them of their rank and to have Anko and Ino to torture them within a centimeter of death. After that Tamaki and Tsunade went for the meal and Naruto went home.


	2. Hinatas ring and Narutos Problem

I don't own Naruto.

Hinatas' ring and Narutos' problem.

When Naruto finally reached his home he immediately began to draw up a ring. After a minute of thinking Naruto asked for help.

-Fox, can you help me please?-

-What do you need?-

-Can you help me with this ring please. I need help.-

-How about a single band with a fox head and nine tails holding a stone that can store chakra.-

-Cool. Oh how's this, four tails as bands and five tails holding the stone and the fox head molded into the ring. I heard about this metal called titanium and it can change color when you focus chakra into it.-

-Kit if you had this idea, why did you call for me?-

-Well, I did it because I haven't heard from you in a while; I wanted to make sure you were all right.-  
-Whatever…. Listen Kit, some thing bad is going to happen, I don't know what it is but when it happens, it will change you forever.-

-Thanks for the heads up, and sorry for bothering you.-

-Bye.-

As Naruto gathered up the plans for the ring, he began to think. Suddenly smelling blood and moans of pain, he turned around and saw Itachi with a huge gash on his chest and a hole on his left side.

"What the fuck are you doing here Itachi!!" asked Naruto, getting into his fighting stance.

"Naruto, you must listen to me. Sauske is here and he is here for revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"you failed to save him at the valley, and you found true strength."

With that Itachi, the second to last Uchia died.

"God damn it why did you die on the rug?"

After Naruto made clones to clean up and sent one to tell Tsunade, he headed back to Takimas.


	3. reservations

I don't own Naruto.

Recap:

"Naruto, you must listen to me. Sauske is here and he is here for revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"You failed to save him at the valley, and you found true strength." With that Itachi, the second to last Uchiha died.

"God damn it why did you die on the rug?"

After Naruto made clones to clean up, he headed back to Takimas.

As Naruto ran back to the store, he thought about what Itachi said. –oh well it doesn't matter, I just hope that the blood can get removed.- When Naruto reached the store he saw that it was closed. This saddened Naruto, but when he looked across the street he saw Takima and Tsunade walking up to him, his mood brightened. "Hey Takima, I got the plans."

"Really, well let's see them."

"Takima," said Tsunade," lets go inside first."

"Of course, of course."

As the trio went inside, they failed to notice the red eyes following them.

Reservations 

After Naruto left the store he headed to the Blue Moon restaurant. When he reached the seater,(the person that ask you if you have a reservation,) Naruto asked if he could talk to the manager. Fortunately for Naruto it is against the law to reject a meeting like that.

"Please tell him that I will make it worth his time." Naruto said as he slipped 5 kii( kii are worth 10 us$.) into the mans pocket. As the waiter walked away, Naruto chuckled evilly. - If I knew that civilians couldn't tell a hedge then I would have done this a lot sooner.-

Two minutes later, the seater and the manager came back. "What do you want Naruto?"

"Naruto? What ever happened to demon spawn?"

"Don't waste my time _child_!"

"Fine. I want to reserve the area for tomorrow. Also, I want the same food and quality that you are know for," said Naruto.

"Well, for you to be here, it is 10000kii. The standard fee for the reservation of the room for you and your party is 500000kii. Then, for the staff to work here it is a 20 tip each. A custom menu is 500kii, and a regular menu is 20kii. Are we clear?"

"Two things," said Naruto,"one, Tsunade will be coming. How do you think she will act when she finds out how overpriced you are.I can understand me staying but, damn. And second, if I pay you everything, including the deposit, and you screw me over, I swear on the 4ths grave that your building will crash and burn. Literally. Do you understand?

"Transperantly. As for the fees every thing except for you is 50 less than what I told you."

"Fiar enough, what is the deposit?"

"The deposit is…" after calculating the price he said"250,260kii. Cash it is easier and faster to refund."

"Fine. Tommorow at 9am I will come with the money. I would prefer if the table cloth were lavender and the napkins a pale oranges. Can that be done?" ask Naruto.

"Yes now, if you excuse me, I need to start preparing.

With that the manager left.Naruto then walk down to the bank. He was going to need a lot of money to make tomorrow perfect. After he got the money , the clones dispersed.They were finished with Itachi and the blood on the rug.-well that workwed fine.-


	4. the tux

Recap:

"Yes now, if you excuse me, I need to start preparing.

With that the manager left, Naruto then walk down to the bank. He was going to need a lot of money to make tomorrow perfect. After he got the money , the clones dispersed.They were finished with Itachi and the blood on the rug.-well that worked fine.-

I don't own Naruto.

Heading to the gift shop, Naruto saw Hinata. Running over, he sneeked up and gave her a hug. In shock Hinata dropped the drinks that she was carrying. "Oops, sorry Hinata I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is okay Naruto, I understand."

"Hey Hinata can you go out tomorrow? I would like to take you to the Blue Moon in the evening."

"Ofcourse naruto. When do you want to pick me up? "

"I will come at 7 k?"

"yes. "

"okay bye."

-Well that is one thing down, now for the invitations.- As Naruto walked to the giht shop the store was suddenly closed.Seeing the cashier frowning at him, Naruto flashed himtthe roll of money.Thins changed the mans face and the store was quickly opend for him. Ten minute later and 300 kii lighter Naruto came out, he had the invitations he wanted so the price wasen't a concern.

-They look good-said the Fox.

-Hey fox whats up?-

-Kit it is bad, I just came back from the demond realm.-

-and?-

-Damn it, let me finish!! Any way,Rememder what I said about something bad happening?-

-yes??- -Well I can't tell you what it is, but the problem will cause you pain and suffering.That is all I can tell you.-

-Wait. Fox. Damn him. Well that was not very helpful.-

After that happened Naruto went to the best talor in the village. When Naruto reached the store he thought that the talor would have kicked him out, instead Naruto was greeted like any other person. "well young man, what can I do for you today?"

This shocked Naruto because he was accustome to being yelled at. "I would like a trench coat tux." (imagin the coat that Neo uses in the Matrix, except that it is in a more comfortable material.) "well that would look very nice on you, coincidently I have one in stock would you like to see it?" "yes I would, wait what color is it?" "it is a pastel orange." "that is a nice color, okay I will take it." "what color do you want the pants and vest to be?" "I want the pants and the vest to be the same color and I want a colarless shirt that is lavender." " okay come pick it up tomorrow." " thanks old man. Can you place a clan symbol on the right shoulder?" "yes, what is the clan symbol?"

"it is nine tampered lines that twist around to form a circle." "okay I will see what I can do"

"alright, I will see you tomorrow. Bye."

sorry this toke so long. my father deleted the file that had all of the chapters and i had to type them over. please send me some reviews

i am desperet for some attention. i would appreciet if i got the same amount of reviews as hit for dis chapta.


End file.
